


Going Swimming

by flippyspoon



Series: Brightonverse [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has a new suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Swimming

Jimmy curled his lip over a cup of tea. 

“I’m not wearin’ that thing, it’s ridiculous,” he said to Thomas.

They were having tea in the parlor of their flat; the parlor meaning the parlor, the sitting room, and the dining room.  It was the one room on the first floor other than the kitchen and a closet.  But it was their bloody parlor and they loved it.  They ate most of their meals at a round table in front of the window.  The flat sat just above the sidewalk and they could watch the world go by as they ate.

Thomas smirked and threw a red and white striped garment at Jimmy.  “Come on, just try it on.  You said you wanted to go swimming.  We’ve been here two months and we haven’t been in the ocean.”

“Rather go swimmin’ starkers,” Jimmy muttered.

“I have absolutely no problem with that,” Thomas said, and blew on his tea.  “But the Brighton police might.”

“Are you going to wear one?”  Jimmy said.

“Yes, I am,” Thomas said haughtily. 

“Does it look like this?”

“Mine’s black.”

“I hate you.”

“Oh, quit your whingin’ and try it on,” Thomas said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and stood, the hated red bathing suit in his arms.  “My tea’ll get cold,” he grumbled.  He thumped up the narrow staircase and Thomas chuckled.

A ridiculous length of time passed.  Enough that Thomas’s tea cooled down and he drank half of it.  He imagined Jimmy had gotten distracted by his own hair.  Finally, he heard the thunk of Jimmy coming back down.

He glanced up, saying, “I’m sure it’s not that…”

Jimmy stood at the foot of the stairs in his red and white striped bathing suit.  It was woolen (who had decided that bathing suits should be made of wool, Thomas wanted to know) but clung to Jimmy’s body.  And Jimmy had a rather nice body.  Better than nice.  Thomas didn’t mention this as often as he thought about it.  The suit stopped mid thigh and held up by two thin straps that showed off his muscled arms. A wide striped crossed his chest.

"Bad," Thomas finally said.

Jimmy looked sheepish, leaning on the bannister and scratching his head, his cheeks pink.  “Who would wear this in public?”  He said.  He sounded shy.  Jimmy Kent sounded shy.

Thomas’s brain couldn’t form a coherent word.  The closest thing he came to it was,  _guh_.

Thomas stood, straightened his shirt and marched to the window where he drew the curtains closed.  He spun around and looked Jimmy up and down again.

Jimmy said, “Are…we going swimming after tea then?”

When Thomas strode forward with the determined swagger of a tiger, Jimmy finally understood and smirked.  Thomas leaned in and kissed his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Jimmy’s waist.  He yanked on a  strap with his teeth.

"Who said anythin’ about bloody swimmin’?"  He mumbled.


End file.
